


Lesson 3

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Let the Games Begin [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Dubcon, Consensual Kink, D/s, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, M/M, OT3, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, consensual dubcon Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Lance is a starlet on the covers of magazines. Keith is the mob boss's son, who has a handsome and loyal bodyguard who will help him take what he wants. That's the game that Takashi, Keith and Lance negotiate. Keith gets to finally have Lance the way he craves, and Lance plays the game to let Keith have it. Takashi, as always, will make sure they come out of it safe as well as wrecked.





	Lesson 3

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Kinktober is here! I’m a little bit late because, despite my best efforts, this scene got longer and more involved than I thought. I cheated a little on the temperature play part of the prompts, but it was fun to work everything in. Still out of “Let the Games Begin”, which is the sex worker Shiro AU. Thank you for reading!  
>  ** _Let the Games Begin_ bonus:** Keith and Lance are both models for Allura’s fashion line, Altea. Outfits they wore for a special themed shoot are what first inspires the pair to try roleplaying out a scene with Takashi, and they just keep going from there.

_With the blindfold on, everything felt different. Like this wasn_ _’t Keith’s room or his bed or anything he’d ever felt before. Lance wondered if that was stupid, if he was already doing this wrong._

_Behind him, Takashi fussed with the fabric over Lance_ _’s eyes, tightening it a little, combing his fingers through dark curls pulled taut to loosen them. Always looking out for their comfort; it brought a nervous smile to Lance’s face._

“ _Remember,” Takashi hummed close to his ear, his breath warm, “this is a game where Keith gets to take what he wants from you, and he’s not going to ask first. But I promise neither of us will harm you and we’ve got something you want invested in this scene tonight too.”_

_Lance nodded._ _“I remember.”_

_Takashi eased him back down to the pillows. They smelled like Keith_ _’s soap at least, but even that had a distant familiarity to it. Lance’s mind was still lingering on ‘Keith gets to take what he wants from you’, his heart already speeding up. He believed Takashi about no harm coming to him, he believed they’d take care of him. But anything and everything in between? That was so unknown it was almost scary._

“ _What color are you, baby?”_

_Lance_ _’s brow furrowed. Not red, maybe some sort of yellow-ish, somewhat spring colored-- “Green,” he answered._

_He could hear the smile on Takashi_ _’s face, even if he couldn’t see it. “Go to sleep, Lance. You had a hard day at work. Takes a lot of effort to be as pretty as you are.”_

/

“Don’t. Scream.”

A finger presses down on Lance’s lips, and the voice is coming from somewhere near his head, low and deep. A hint -- no, a heaping dose of danger. Lance shivers, and even if he could scream, he’s suddenly less inclined to do so.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” another voice says, also way too close for comfort. “None of your interviews ever said you slept like the dead, but that worked out in my favor.”

Lance’s nostrils flare, and even though his eyes are wide behind the blindfold, he can’t see a thing. It’s not his bed, it’s not his room, and those two voices certainly don’t belong wherever he’s sleeping.

“You know, you’re prettier in person,” the second voice muses.

The bed dips, someone’s sitting next to him. Lance can feel denim rubbing up against his bare thigh. The finger on his lips moves and grabs his chin instead. No, those fingers are warmer and definitely pressing harder. He sucks in a gasp. They told him he can’t scream, but they didn’t say anything about talking.

“Okay, this is...this is really flattering and all, but most people try dinner first.”

There’s a huff of laughter from the other side of Lance, the first guy.

“I like a more direct approach. Leave a lasting impression and all that. It took a lot of effort to get you. I don’t do that for just anyone. That makes you very…” The bed creaks a little, a soft puff of breath against his jaw. “...special.”

Lance is pretty sure that’s not supposed to feel so good.

But it does.

/

“ _So the idea is that the minute Keith sees you, he_ wants _you._ _”_

“ _I don’t see where that’s actually pretending,” Lance teased, watching Keith’s ears go red._

_Takashi didn_ _’t dignify that with a response. “But he’s not going to ask you, and he probably won’t be nice about it. That’s the part of the game where he gets to let go and play. You’re not going to see what he’s doing, and he’s not going to listen if you say no.”_

_Lance shivered, glancing between the two of them. He nibbled his lower lip like he wasn_ _’t sure what would come out of him if he tried to say something._

_Takashi put a hand on his arm._ _“You already know how to really say no, don’t you?”_

“ _Red,” he answered. They’d been using it since the very beginning, and he’d never had to actually say it. He wondered if this game would change that. “So, why does he want me?”_

_Surprisingly, it was Keith who answered him._ _“Because everyone does.”_

/

Helpless feels way to fucking good, and all of Lance’s attempts at rationalizing what’s happening fall apart before he can get very far. It has a lot to do with the hands roaming wherever they please, lips on his neck, teeth in his skin. The bites above the collar of his shirt are stinging but quick. They won’t leave lasting marks, but the jolts of pain lathed by an eager tongue have Lance squirming. He can do nothing to push his apparent admirer away, his wrists bound above his head by what he thinks may be a belt, with the way a bit of the soft leather digs into his skin. When he curls his fingers over it, he can just barely feel the edges of a pattern embossed into it. Fancy. At least his kidnapper has good taste.

Well, he is the one kidnapped, so that clearly shows good taste.

The bites get harder and longer past his collar, teeth digging in through his nightshirt. He winces, heeding the warning not to cry out, but once the pressure releases and his shoulder tingles with the lingering sensations of the forming bruise, he can’t help but moan.

“I think he likes it, boss” the deeper-voiced of the two men murmurs.

Boss. Suddenly Lance’s imagination floods with the idea of some big bodyguard or something like that. It occurs to him that he’s only felt one mouth and one pair of hands on him, even though there are two in the room. Boss. This guy might just be…waiting his turn. Heat pools in Lance’s belly, winding it’s way under his skin. He’s overheated, hot, face surely bright red. He can’t see their faces, but he knows they can see what they’re doing to him, and somehow that just makes the needy ache worse.

The other man laughs, and it’s a greedy sound. “Did this tip you off?” He gives a teasing flick to where Lance is so hard in his sleep shorts, the simple touch has him keening. “Craving attention, pretty boy?” He’s focused on Lance again, and Lance can’t tell if he wants the bed to swallow him whole or not. “I’m surprised, you know. You could have anyone you want, but you go home and plug up and jack off to something good in that pretty little head of yours.”

Just like that, Lance is pulled into thoughts of laying in the dark, hungry for _something_. Waiting for it to be right. Waiting for —

“Did you want someone to give it to you? All those fantasies no one else can see.”

They’d been watching him.

“Well, don’t worry. When I’m done with you, those fantasies won’t ever be enough.”

Lance believes him.

/

“ _You’re famous.”_

_Lance beamed._ _“Of course I am.”_

_Keith rolled his eyes._

“ _Your picture is in magazines,” Takashi continued. “Your face is on ad spots. People know who you are.” He reached up and cupped Lance’s chin in his hand. He leaned in and nipped at his ear. “Because you’re so goddamn beautiful.”_

_Lance shivered. Somehow, he knew Takashi was being sincere. He always said things like that, even outside of any games they played._

“ _You’re someone I want,” Keith added, his voice quieter, slightly unsteady. He was definitely into the game, but still working on how to articulate it. Sincerity is in every word of that statement too, and Keith’s fingers absently plucked at the hem of his shirt. “But I’m not really good at asking for it, so I’m just going to take it.”_

_Lance swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, smiling._ _“Sounds right. I’m gonna fight it, but everyone knows I wanna be someone special.”_

_Keith finally met his eyes._ _“’Cause you are.”_

/

Something cold and metallic touches the side of Lance’s neck, and he jumps with a startled noise.

“That’s cold,” he protests.

“It’s also sharp,” the bodyguard says, nonchalant, “so you may want to stop squirming.”

“It’s _what_?”

It’s a knife, is what it is. A thrill, icy hot, tears straight down Lance’s spine and settles right at his cock, leaving it aching now. His skin is so hot the knife feels like boss-man pulled it out of a freezer just now. The flat of the blade is right against his pulse, and Lance is surprised he can’t hear it clang against the metal because his heart is pounding like mad. He goes still, nails biting into his palms with the effort. After all the attention on his neck and shoulders, the teasing at his erection, having only the knife against him isn’t enough. If he does what he’s told, he’s sure to get more. That’s how this works, right?

The knife moves to his collarbones, and somehow he manages to hold his breath. The whisper of fabric over the edge of the knife is unmistakable, and the cloth tickles over his skin as it comes apart. He’s glad he didn’t wear his good pajamas to bed.

“Get the shorts.”

“Yessir.”

Lance exhales in a frantic whoosh. _Oh no, hot. Please stop being hot._ He’s glad to know that boss-man is content to just take off his shorts rather than cut them. He’s not sure how he feels about a sharp knife that close to his junk — no, he knows exactly how he feels, and it’s a definite _nope_. But the knife is back against his skin, delicately moving down one arm and across his chest.

“Please…” the word catches in Lance’s throat, and he tries again, breathing as carefully as possible. “Please tell me this isn’t going to end with my body parts being scattered or put in a freezer or something.

The boss snorts, tapping at a nipple with the flat of the knife. “Pretty hard to fuck you if you’re in pieces. I’m not really into that.”

“Great, we have that in common. Bonding moment already. Nice.”

Lance is babbling, he can’t help it, not with another pair of hands stripping him the rest of the way, leaving him exposed. There’s really no hiding how turned on he is.  
“Good,” the boss hums. Lance is really starting to like the possessive sound of his voice. “Suck him, but don’t you dare let him come.”

The bed shifts with more movement until Lance can feel the answering, “Yessir,” even better than he hears it. A moment later, he lets out a needy shout before he can stop himself.

/

“ _Pick a shirt you don’t mind getting messed up,” Takashi instructed Lance._

“ _You act like Keith hasn’t messed up my nightshirts before.”_

_Keith and Takashi exchanged a look._ _“We might do some irreparable things to it this time.”_

_Lance felt like he was into that way more than he should have been, all things considered._

_They were interrupted by the ringing doorbell, and Keith bolted up._ _“That’s probably dinner. I’ll get it.” He left after a last glance over his shoulder at Lance and Takashi, leaving them alone._

_Lance reached into his drawer, digging into the very back for something he didn_ _’t wear to bed much anymore. “I’m nervous,” he said without looking up._

“ _It’s okay to be nervous,” Takashi reassured him. “And if you’re not into it when we play, we can stop at any time. Nothing will ever change that, no matter what we’re doing. Remember, I’m here to do what you want and need, and Keith cares about you a lot. He’ll stop if you need him to.”_

“ _See, I don’t want to make him stop. We’re doing things for each other. I just…I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t want to do it wrong.”_

“ _Lance…” Takashi reached out and pulled him into his arms. Lance felt safer there than he probably had a right to feel. “There is no wrong way. You’re both learning a lot of things about each other. It’s been better, right?”_

_Lance cracked a smile instinctively._ _“Yeah, it’s been a lot better, thanks to you.”_

“ _You did a lot of the work yourselves. I’m just…facilitating.”_

“ _Right,” Lance chuckled, leaning back so he could finally look up at Takashi. “Just facilitating, like we aren’t a mess to handle on the regular.”_

“ _I like you both, and it’s really clear you mean a lot to each other. Trust me when I say this is no hardship on my part.” They didn’t talk about the money anymore; it was a non-issue to Keith and Lance._

“ _I think you like making us a bigger mess sometimes.”_

“ _Only sometimes?” Takashi smirked._

/

Lance is already begging even as the boss starts pushing inside of him. Mr. Big, Strong Bodyguard follows orders really well and sucks cock even better. He holds Lance still while he takes him to the root over and over again, swallowing around him, teasing with his tongue, pulling off just when Lance thinks he’s gonna mess up and let him come against orders. But no, it’s always right at that edge, and Lance is practically sobbing, sweat on his brow, the blindfold wet and his mouth agape with sounds that apparently don’t qualify as screaming, but are still pretty loud. Maybe the the boss likes his pretty things noisy; hopefully, because he sure can’t keep quiet once he’s full up either.

He wishes he could see them. He’s so torn up with the need to see himself disappear into a talented mouth; he would have loved to watch the boss bottom out inside him. He craves to see if their faces go slack while they’re working him over, if their skin is red, if their eyes are as hungry as their voices. Lance has never realized how much he likes to see his partners in pleasure until now, when he can’t see a damn thing. He has to try and build it all up by what he’s feeling. They’re greedy, they’re probably gorgeous and confident enough to take whatever it is they want. _They chose him_.

“That’s enough.” That wonderful, dangerous voice is even huskier now, broken up with little hitches of breath, no doubt feeling good balls-deep in Lance.

Lance whines in protest when the bodyguard pulls off his dick for good, leaving him wet and swollen with no hint of relief.

“Hey,” his boss snaps, taking Lance’s chin. God, if only Lance could look at the face he’s making down at him. His eyes are wide, as if he could strain to see it through the blindfold. “I’m the one you’re gonna feel right now. Got that?” What does that kind of ownership look like? It kills him not to see it.

Lance knows what kind of answer is expected of him, and he stutters out an obedient, “Y-yes-sir.”

/

_The blindfold came off first, but Lance didn_ _’t open his eyes. He was still coming down from the scene. No need to rush him back to reality; he’d taken everything so beautifully. Takashi was gentle when he next unwrapped the belt from around Lance’s wrists. He rubbed at the red marks left behind to soothe them and Lance let out a wordless noise from where his face was tucked into Takashi’s shoulder. Keith is the one with the warm washcloth, wiping down Lance’s inner thighs, teasing over his spent cock tenderly, then dragging it across his chest where Takashi had come on him per the “boss’s” instructions. All the while, his eyes kept flickering up to Lance’s face, as if he expected something to break apart. So far, Lance’s expression remained a blissful, fucked out smile, wet eyelashes against pink cheeks, and oh god, he was beautiful._

_Keith himself was still running high on the afterglow. He couldn_ _’t help the swell of possessive pride at all the marks Lance had on him now. Ones from his teeth bitten into his shoulders, spots all over his hips and thighs where Keith had grabbed him and held on while taking him. He’d been able to let go, take Lance the way he’s always wanted to, like he owned him. Like nothing else could touch him or take him away. And Lance had not only begged him, but come for him like that. He’d been so afraid of harming Lance, of pushing him too far, but here they were._

“ _You should hold him,” Takashi murmured, as if he could read the thoughts tumbling through Keith’s head just by watching the play of emotions across his face. He probably could. “I’ll rinse this out.”_

_He eased Lance over into Keith_ _’s fumbling arms, taking the cloth from him and getting off the bed. Only then did Lance open up his eyes. Barely, but he looked right up at Keith and his expression seemed even softer in that moment._

“ _Feel good, babe?” he asked, voice hazy._

“ _Y-yeah,” Keith replied. “You were so fucking good, Lance.”_

_Lance_ _’s face scrunched up contentedly, like a pleased cat. “’m glad. Gonna be sore for days, you asshole.”_

_Keith shouldn_ _’t smile, not so proprietary at least, but he did anyway. “I’ll make it up to you.”_

“ _Hmph.” But the sound was warm, fond._

“ _Thanks, Lance,” Keith whispered, dropping a kiss to Lance’s forehead. He lingered there, just breathing him in, holding just a little tighter. “Thanks for doing this for me.”_

“ _Made you feel good.” Lance made it sound like the answer to everything. “An’ besides, y’know how much I like bein’ special.”_

“ _You are.”_

/

_From the doorway, Takashi watched them, not wanting to interrupt something that so thoroughly belonged to just them. For a selfish little moment, he wished he was holding them both, but hung back, smiling. They deserved to take all the time they needed._


End file.
